Como te extraño
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Es la respuesta a "Te extraño" de Mariel-Kaioh


Este es la continuación de una historia subida por Mariel-Kaioh, mas bien es la respuesta de Haruka.

Te extrañe a mas no poder

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son mios, porque si fueran seria la mujer mas feliz de la tierra porque tendría a MIchiru para mi solita.

**Como te extraño**

Autora: Whitewarrior

Hacia tanto tiempo desde que no sacaba a mi perro a jugar por razones de trabajo que me decidí por fin llevarlo a la playa, lugar donde pasaba horas, el lugar donde no había tiempo ni espacio para mi, en donde comenzaban mis sueños y terminaban mis penas.

Ese día, como algunos otros, solo camine mirando a Sparky, mi perro golden retriever, cuando a lo lejos observe una silueta solitaria que me llamo la atención y camine hasta ella sin apartar mi vista del mar y de su cabellera al viento, mensajero que me otorgo la maravillosa oportunidad de conocer su aroma embriagante que me envolvió desde el primer momento.

No sabía cómo enfrentarla, como hablar con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo, era una necesidad que me nació del corazón, no sé porque, fue algo imperioso que me obligaba a realizar.

Te acercaste y te sentí, mis nervios no daban mas, pero tenía que fingir, "Hola" fue lo único que dijiste y tu voz inundo mi mundo, solo eso escuchaba en mi interior, la dulce melodía de un ángel que me embargaba, desde ese momento supe que me perdería en ti.

"Soy Haruka Tenoh" te mire y bese tu suave mano. No sabía si tú o yo era la más nerviosa, pero supe tragarme todo eso, pues me hacías sentir misteriosamente en paz.

"Michiru" fue lo que me dijiste y preguntaste por Sparky, que se que te llamo la atención por como lo mirabas o más bien como nos mirabas al yo acariciarlo, pero como no hacerlo si es mi mejor amigo y el único a quien le cuento mis penas.

Recuerdo ese día tan nítidamente, donde nos reímos y nos conocimos, pero lo que más me viene a la mente en estos momentos es que no te importo nuestra diferencia de edad, situación que me agrado porque aunque no eres una bebita, sigues y seguirás siendo más joven que yo, una mujer que ha vivido casi de todo y tu, creo que recién lo comienzas hacer, que ganas de mostrártelo yo.

Solo quería seguir con ella pero me vi en la obligación de apartarme de ti, pues tenias que volver a tu casa y yo a la mía, tu a tus actividades a la mañana siguiente y yo propiamente a los míos.

"¿Nos veremos mañana?" te pregunte con miedo, pues no sabía cómo habías recibido mis historias y mi vida en sí.

"Aquí mismo a la misma hora" en ese minuto que pronunciaste esas palabras, mi alma se lleno de una luz que no conocía hasta ese momento. Me quede mirándote un buen rato hasta que tu silueta desapareció a lo lejos y me volví a sentar en la arena, pensando que es lo que me pasaba, como era posible que unas horas de conversación me hicieran sentir todo esto.

Volví a mi casa, volví a mi trabajo, si es verdad, solo conozco ese mundo desde hace unos años, pues nada me ha interesado más que lo que hago para vivir, para esconderme del dolor del recuerdo, para sumergirme en mi propia tumba de soledad.

Al otro día se me hizo tarde para nuestra cita en la playa, pero se me ocurrió hacer algunas cosillas para poder comer, pues supuse que te daría hambre con la conversación pues lo había notado el día anterior, y como soy un cero a la izquierda en temas culinarios, se me paso la hora y Salí corriendo de mi casa.

Al llegar estabas ahí, tan perfecta, tan adorable, tan especial, palabras que te dije y que al parecer te gustaron. Conversamos de muchas cosas y ahí me contaste de tus problemas y pude ver que también sufrías por las palabras que emitía alguien que no te conocía, que no te valoraba, que no te permitía ser lo que eras, un ser perfecto con sus imperfecciones, pero maravillosamente perfecta.

Había llegado la hora de partir nuevamente y no quería separarme de tal ser mágico y por primera vez te dije "sirena" que hasta hoy te lo digo, porque eso eres, ese ser perfecto, mágico que encandila a los hombres con su voz y los lleva por los caminos de ilusiones y los enamora hasta que se pierden en su locura de amor. Así me tienes, perdida en tus encantos, en tu adorable presencia, en tu suave voz, porque ya eres dueña de mi ser completamente.

Llego ese 14 de Febrero, fecha que no recordaba su significado, pero que tú me hiciste darle su valor nuevamente, solo te di un pequeño presente pero que llevaba la marca de mi adoración hacia ti, te lo entregue y tú me diste lo mejor que existía, tu abrazo y nuestro primer beso, ese que desencadeno todo lo que ya llevaba dentro y no podía exteriorizar, tus suaves labios provocaron una tormenta en mi alma que arraso con mi mente y mi corazón dejando sellado lo que sentiría definitivamente por ti, me encadenaste a tu lado por siempre.

Una de las preguntas que me hiciste al día siguiente me dejaron pensando, me preguntaste si te mentía, me sorprendió pero conteste lo era, le dije que no, porque suelo no mentir, porque a ella menos lo haría, pero ella me creería? No lo sé, pero algo me dice que si lo hace, pero me gustaría que comprendiera que no sería capaz porque no puedo, a ella no. No digo que no mentiría, pero siempre trato de ser lo más sincera posible, pero lo que sí puedo decir de que todo lo que siento es verdadero, pero no logro hacer que mi mejor amiga lo entienda así, porque sabe que de alguna manera sufriré, que todo esto no puede ser porque yo vivo en otro lugar y ella no esperara, ni siente lo que siento yo. Sera verdad? Quizás solo es una alucinación mía por las ganas inmensas de que me ame, de que albergue los mismos sentimientos, quizás es mi propia mentira, el mentirme a mi misma de que existe alguien que me quiera, tal cual soy, no lo sé, pero lo que no puedo cambiar es todo lo que hay aquí dentro.

"Cuídate" es lo último que le dije esa noche, y no la he vuelto a ver desde ese día. Trabajo, ciudad lejana, muchas cosas en contra que me han alejado de ti, pero que ya no aguanto más. Te extraño a más no poder, solo quiero que cada mañana al despertar te pueda sentir a mi lado y al abrir los ojos estés ahí, que tu aroma inunde mis sentidos, que tu calor me abrigue en las noches frías y los días nublados. Te extraño tanto. Pero hoy te esperare como siempre en esa playa para que de una vez sepas lo que siento, para proponerte que me des tu mano y tomes la mía y caminar juntas el resto de tiempo que tenemos, donde por fin pueda decirte cada minuto de mi vida "Michiru, Te amo y cada segundo que no estás conmigo, como te extraño"


End file.
